The New Keyblade War
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: READ VANITAS RETURNS FIRST. After Vanitas's defeat, Xion now lives with her new friends in Destiny Islands. Until she mysteriously disappears. Sora, Riku, and Kairi find out there's another Keyblade war going out. All of KH belongs to Square Enix.
1. My Last Normal Day

**Hey peoples! I actually thought of something for this story right after **_**Vanitas Returns **_**finished. Its just school is just eating up my life. Anyways, enjoy, fave, and review!**

Chapter 1: My Last Normal Day

(Xion's POV)

I feel all relaxed for the last few months in my new home. I live in Kairi's house which belonged to the town mayor. Everyday we went to the play island to chill and hang out. It feels like I've done this before, but the past is the past. I'm ahead of that now. To make sure I'm not that wierd to people, my fake name is Julie. At the island, we just watch Sora and Riku have their competitive sparring and sit on the papou tree.

The next day arose upon us, I woke up in my usual bedhead looks. Kairi walked in, and chuckled a little.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I complained.

"Xion," she whispered my name,"Even though you're not the normal type, you should do something with that bedhead."

She dragged to a mirror in the bathroom. My hair looked like a crazier version of Sora or Vanitas's hair.

"Damn, how do you keep your hair like that?" I moaned.

"We don't have much time," she reminded, forgetting my hair issue,"Today's the big day."

She left me with some hair gel, and left for school. Shit! I forgot today's the graduation exam. I knew I was forgetting something, and I didn't study. Man, my foster dad is gonna hate this. I quickly spread some gel on my hair, and ran downstairs. "Girls, hurry up! You'll be late!" our dad said as he rushed us. I took some fruit bars for a quick breakfast, and ran to school with Kairi.

"I'm so gonna fail the exam," I whined.

"Uhhh...Xion," she urged to say.

"Not right now Kairi," I complained,"I have a huge dilemma with this."

"Julie!" she shouted my fake name since there were people around us,"Look over there!"

I slowly turned my head, I couldn't believe my eyes. Someone burnt half of the village apart, including the school. I was glad the exam was delayed for now, but who could had done this. No one in this world has bad intentions, and we defeated Xehanort, Vanitas, and Braig months ago.

"Kairi! Julie!" someone yelled.

We both looked over, and saw Sora and Riku running towards us.

"How did that happen?" Riku asked.

"We don't know," she sighed,"We didn't hear a thing like this happening until now."

While the trio were having a conversation, I looked at the ruins destroyed by fire. Something like a shadow was moving in the fire. My heart started to stomp rapidly, this moment exactly looked like the wierd visions I been having since I got here. So, the mayor of the town, who was also our foster dad, told everyone to stay away from here, meaning no school for today.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Sora suggested.

"To the island," I said,"Sure, let's sail!"

We set sail to our play island, it was a great view of the ocean. Once we got there, Sora and Riku started to spar (with wooden swords, younger kids were over there. Meaning no using the keyblades) again. While that, Kairi and I sat on the papou tree. Everytime I sit here, I start to remember some things I refused to have.

"Kairi," I sighed.

"Yeah, Xion," she responded in concern.

"You ever know that something is gonna turn up anytime soon," I whispered,"I mean, that couldn't be the end of Vanitas, Braig, or even Xehanort. It scares me to death, even just the thought of it. Do you think the same thing?"

She looked at the ocean that was gleaming in sparkly light from the setting sun. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well, they say that if you're closer to the light," she explained,"Your shadow becomes greater. That means that the balance of light and darkness we have now won't last that long.

"Oh, I understand," I said in my fears of something ruining the friendship I have with them, or having the worlds in danger again. After hanging out, we left for the night, and went back for our houses. I got ready to sleep for the night, wondering what will happen tomorrow.

"You, do you know your meaning in life?" a strange voice echoed in my head.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed,"Can you understand that?"

"Foolish, you cannot escape the darkness child," it hissed as itself faded.

I did not like the sound of that.


	2. Menace of the Dark

**Ok guys, here's your 2nd chapter. Let me warn you that there's random yaoi in here. I don't ask me why.**

Chapter 2

Menace of the Dark

(Xion's POV)

I jumped out of my bed thinking I've done something wrong. Dark mist lurked into my room, it was so deep that I couldn't see through it's sheer thickness surrounding me. As the mist seeped into my ears, dark, demented thoughts were rambling constantly everywhere in my head.

"Get out! Get out! Get out of my head!" I screamed as the pain grew deeper.

"Now, do you know why?" the voice said.

"I don't know...what...you're...talking about," I panted as I struggled to say something.

"If you want to know," it offered,"Follow me."

The mist faded away, taking my pain with it. I recovered my sight, a portal was on the wall in front of me. A hooded figure was standing there, waiting for me. Outside the room I heard someone about to come in.

"Come," he said.

"No," I denied,"Never in my life!"

"Fine," he sighed,"You leave me with no choice."

Shadows sprinted out of the portal, heading straight at me. I tried to get away, but those things grabbed my arms and pulled to the portal. The door bursted open, Kairi ran to see me being taken away.

"Xion!" she screamed.

(Kairi's POV)

I don't know what's going on here, but Xion was being kidnapped. The question was, who was this man?

"I'm sorry Kairi, the 7th princess of heart," he explained,"But she is coming with me."

Those words shocked me, how did he know? I summoned my Keyblade and ran towards the portal. Unfortunately, they disappeared leaving nothing but a dark laugh that echoed.

"Girls!" my dad yelled,"Can you keep it quiet over there!"

This isn't good at all, I had to warn Sora and Riku. I lied to my dad that I left something outside, and ran to Sora's house. I remembered that Riku is over at Sora's house for a sleepover. I opened the door for a unpleasant surprise. Both of them were making out.

"Uhhhh..." I stumbled, I had no idea this can be possible.

"Kairi, I can explain," Sora blushed.

"Sure," I teased rolling my eyes.

"It's the fangirls!" Riku shuddered,"They always love to make yaoi pics of us that its affecting us so badly."

"Guys! This is not the time to be breaking the 4th wall right now!" I yelled, trying to break the conversation,"Xion's been kidnapped."

That just really made them shocked of what I said.

"What! How did that happen?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," I sighed,"I just walked in her room to check on her. By that time, it was too late."

"Why would anyone kidnap her?" Riku wondered,"She's a empty shell with a heart now."

Before I could say anything else, something else wanted to interrupt our emergency talk.

"I had heard you worries of this girl," it whispered,"Is the name, Xion, a concern to you?"

All of us were alerted by the hidden enemy, and summoned our keyblades.

"Ok, where are you so I can knock the shit out of you!" Sora yelled, looking everywhere to find this intruder

"You can't fight me till later," it laughed,"For now I'm a shadow to you, a thing that you can't destroy. Come and bring the shards of mystery to make the Stone of Relics in trade for your friend."

As the voice faded away, we heard more explosions outside.

"Oh no!" I cried,"The town is getting destroyed."

"Then we'll get out of here as fast as we can," Sora said as he transformed his keyblade to a glider.

"How about everyone?" I asked,"They're in danger!"

"We can't anything about it," Riku said,"If we stay here and help, we'll disappeared with the world. We're needed everywhere. Is that ok?"

"Alright," I sighed.

I climbed onto Sora's glider, and flew away from the destruction of Destiny Islands. Who is this threat we're challenged by?


	3. Shrouded in Mystery

**Man, school's taking over my life. That's why this chapter is too short. Enjoy! ^.^**

Chapter 3

Shrouded in Mystery

(Sora's POV)

How can there be another threat upon us? We defeated Ansem, Xemnas and Org. XII, Vanitas, who there else is to blame? We needed to get some more answers from the Disney Castle about this.

"Let's go to the Disney Castle," I commanded.

I flew in my keyblade glider with Kairi sitting behind me and Riku soaring next to me. We got to the Disney Castle, but there was an outbreak of Heartless and Nobodies causing havoc. We arrived to see King Mickey and the others of the castle talking to a hooded figure. Before I ran over there, the man already disappeared in a dark corridor.

"What happened?" I asked, while Mickey was keeping the Heartless and Nobodies away.

"Sora, bad news," Mickey gulped,"Another keyblade war has started."

Keyblade war? I wondered is this related to Xion's dissapearence and the new threat. I just sighed and walked back to my friends who were confused of what I was just told.

"Sora, that was the same guy that kidnapped Xion!" Kairi reminded.

"Calm down Kairi, there's something that Sora here wants to tell us," Riku sighed.

"Uhhh...there's...another...uhhh," I struggled but it couldn't get out my mouth.

"Get on with it! We need to find the shards of mystery if we're gonna get Xion back," he complained from his impatience.

"Another Keyblade war just started," I said.

"How's that gonna help us get her back!" Riku exclaimed.

"Shards of mystery?" Mickey wondered as he overheard our conversation,"Those things are filled with energy to unstable, why do you need them?"

"To get our friend back from the same guy you were just talking to," Riku stated.

"Don't do it! It'll cause the war to be more destructive," Mickey warned.

A strange moment of silence passed, and we just left as the others of the castle started to defeat most of the enemies there. In the Lanes Between again, an awkward voice echoed in me.

_'Sora...Go to the Mysterious Tower...'_

That voice sounded like Xion, she must of sent some kind telepathic message to me. She was suffering her capture that she forced to be in. I lead the way to the Mysterious Tower and hoping that Xion is alright.


End file.
